High School not so Musical (High School Romance)
by AntSUCCi
Summary: Ariana Catchings meets the boy of her dreams, Juan Hernandez. Things get messy to the point where Ariana gets depressed... What kind of romance will these two couples have? You find out!


**Friday April 28th**

It was a Friday in Fusion and Ariana Catchings knew her life would change forever when she saw the boy of her dreams. His name is Juan Hernandez. It was the first day of high school for him. She blushed when he looked her direction. She went up to him and asked, "I lost my number, can I have yours?" He smirked and said "Ha. Sure." He gave her his number with a shimmery heart wrote in gel pen next to it. They smiled with a shiny grin every time they gracefully walked by each other. When Fusion was over, they smiled and waved goodbye then they went home. Ariana went to her room and called Juan as quickly as she could. She dialed the number **1- 800-JUAN** and it rang. It rang for 5 seconds then he finally picked up. "Hello?" he asked. Ariana said, "Is this Juan?" "Yes." He replied. "This is Ariana," she said with a giggle. "So, wanna have a sleepover tomorrow?" she asked "Sounds good!" he said happily. Ariana said bye and hung up then did a very happy dance and twirled with while setting everything up for the very exciting day.

* * *

 **Saturday April 29th**

It was the day. The day they get to know each other more. They were in pajamas, Juan's pajamas was mystic messenger Elizabeth the 3rd winking, smiling, and questioning themed, Ariana's pajamas, on the other hand, were mystic messenger 707 glimmeringly sleeping, winking, and angry themed. "Wanna have a pillow fight?" asked Juan. "One step ahead of you!" Ariana hit Juan with her My Little Pony pillow like a truck. Juan flew across the room and landed on a box filled with stuffed animals including dogs, cats, mouse toys, and other **" _toys_ "** "What," questioned Juan with a grin. "Um… Ariana what do you do in your free time?" "Play mystic messenger!" she replied. [ _I probably should have hidden that_ ] she thought. Juan decided not to ask any further. They hung out all night to the point where they fell asleep on the soft, carpet floor.

* * *

 **Sunday May 1st**

When they woke up, they decided to watch Netflix. Juan wrapped his arm around Ariana's shoulder as they watched Shrek the Musical on Ariana's My Little Pony bed. Ariana looked at Juan and blushed deeply. She smiled at him and he smiled back. Ariana decided it was time for him to go, or her mom would get suspicious. Juan said goodbye, but before he could leave, Ariana kissed him in the cheek and said, "I had fun, see you Monday!" Juan blushed like a tomato. When he stepped outside, he dropped his toothbrush by accident. Ariana grabbed it and decided to keep it for " **science** " aka her Juan shrine.

* * *

 **(Spongebob Narrator) 3 Days later... Wednesday May 4th**

 **RING RING** The bell rang and it was time to go to 3rd period. Ariana had to go to the bathroom, but she wasn't sure if there was enough time. She had 4 minutes to go to the bathroom and go to class. [ _Can I make it?_ ] She spent too much time thinking and the tardy bell had rang. [ _Darn it!_ ] She decided just to go to class. She walked to her desk but before she could sit down, Ms. Cullpepper asked, "You're late." Ariana got butterflies in her stomach. "U-um..." she quietly mumbled. "I-" she was going to say an excuse, but she was interrupted. " **I SAW HER GET KICKED BY ROGER! YOU KNOW, THE ONE THAT BEATS EVERYONE UP?** " Juan yelled, panting next to the door. Ariana ,along with the class, was surprised. "Juan, you're also late, explain" said Ms. Cullpepper. [ _Late?_ ] Ariana was confused. [ _Juan doesn't go to this class...?_ ] she wondered. "Well, who do you think had to fight him?" Juan walked to a desk. She then noticed Juan had a schedule change and he was sitting right in front of her! He turned around and smiled at her with a shiny smile. Her heart started beating fast. [ _Oh, Juan, if only you knew how i feel..._ ]

1 hour later...

 **RING RING** "YES, IT'S TIME FOR LUNCH!" Ariana yelled. Ariana held Juan's hand while they made their way to lunch. When they sat down on a table Ariana said "Thanks for lying to Ms. Cullpepper for me. You saved me an isolated lunch." Juan smiled and said "Anything for you, cupcake." Noah, Ariana's friend, walked to their table and saw them holding hands. "You guys make a perfect couple." he said.

* * *

( **I'm going to stop counting days** )

 **Later that day...**

Ariana was in her room and was playing mystic messenger. She was getting bored so she decided to call Juan. **BZZZ...BZZZ... BZZZ...CLICK**. "Hey, Ariana!" said Juan "Oh hey! Um.. I just wanted to ask, Can i come over to your house?" asked Ariana. [ _I think we should take this a step further..._ ] she thought. "Sure, I have video games we can play." Juan replied. "G-great!" she said nervously. "See you there!" Juan said. **CLICK**

 **Laterer that day...**

Ariana was on her way to Juan's house for that " **hangout** " when she heard running. "*huff huff* Ar-iana. *huff huff* " Noah?" Ariana asked. "What are you doing here?" "I saw you walking and wanted to see what you were doing." Noah replied. "I was on my way to Juan's house." Ariana replied. "Cool," said Noah. Ariana kept walking and Noah followed her. [ _Why is he following me?_ ] She thought.

 **KNOCK KNOCK...** [ _Maybe he's not here...?_ ] Ariana wondered. **KNOCK KNOCK... CREEK** "Hey!" Juan said. "Hi," Ariana replied. "So wheres your room?" "Just follow me!" Juan said. Noah went inside too. Ariana, along with Noah, followed Juan into his room. Juan closed the door. His room had lots of mystic messenger posters including, but not limited to, 707, Zen, Yoosung, etc... His bed was Thomas the Dank Engine themed. He had a wooden desk next to his bed with a camera that looked set up to record. "Also, I brought some " _ **toys**_." said Ariana. "Okay...?" Juan replied. "So, what do you wanna ea-" " **HOT DOG** " Ariana interrupted "... Um.. okay...?" Juan asked. " **DO YOU WANT SOME BUTT-ER ? I BROUGHT IT!** " Ariana yelled. " **OR MAYBE I CAN PULL YOUR JOYSTICK WHILE YOU PUSH MY BUTTONS?"** The room went silent... It went silent for a while until...,

"Okay, okay, I see what's happening yeah," Juan said.

"You're face to face with greatness, and it's strange

You don't even know how you feel  
It's adorable!  
Well, it's nice to see that ladies never change

 **ZZZZIP** Juan unzipped his pants and took off all his clothes.

* * *

 **Commercial break...**

* * *

Ariana blushed deeply and took off her clothes.

Noah gasped and said, " **OH JESUS- OH GOD! I'M OUT OF HERE!**!" but before he could open the door, Juan grabbed him and tied him with cold iron chains to his bed along with Ariana. Juan undressed Noah with his warm, sweaty hands. They kept struggling but it just got worse. The chains were getting tighter every time they struggled.

Open your ass, let's begin  
Yes, it's really me, it's Juan: suck it in!

I know it's a lot: the face, the dick!  
When you're staring at a Hunky-god

What can I say except you're welcome  
For the fun, the moans, the sex  
Hey, it's okay, it's okay  
You're welcome  
I'm just an ordinary hunky-guy!"

Ariana knew things were about to get sexual.

"Hey! Who has two thumbs and pulled down your pants, when you were waddling yae high? **THIS GUY**! Juan points his two thumbs at himself.

Ariana knelled down to Juan. Ariana started to suck down Juan's shaft. "O-oh yeaa." said Juan. "You taste good!~" said Ariana. Ariana kept it going and went deeper each time. "Oh yes, Ari!" Juan yelled. "I-I'm gonna cum...!" **SPLAT!** "Oh yes, Juan! I love you soooo much! **HARDER!** " yelled Ariana.

* * *

 **The next day.**..

It's morning. The sun rises high from the window. Ariana is the first one to wake up. She looked around Juan's room and tried to remember briefly what happened last night. She came to the conclusion that they _did it_. She groaned and woke Juan and Noah up. "Huh? What happened?" asked Noah. "Mmmm that was nice~" said Juan with a smirk. Noah wondered about his sexuality and ran out with panic. Ariana ran home because her mother may want some answers... She opened her front door and walked in. "Oh no..." she murmured. The first thing she sees is her mom with her arms crossed and her sister watching TV. "Where have you been? Where were you last night? We were so worried!" her mom continued on and on asking what happened. Anytime Ariana wanted to answer, her mom would interrupt her. "Can we talk in private?" Ariana asked. They walked to Ariana's room and sat on her My Little Pony bed. "I-I was... uh... uummm-" Ariana exaggerated. "Juan... and I... had fun." Ariana said. "Yeah! We played Wii U **ALL** night!" Ariana lied to her mom. She has never done that in her life! [ _Dear Gord up above, please forgive me for this..._ ]

* * *

 **A couple of days later... (At this point, I don't even know where this is going) {This is all improv}**

 **At school**

 **RING RING!** The bell had rang and Ariana wasn't in her class. [ _I can't depend on Juan so much, I'll just have to get an isolated lunch._ ] She walked into Mrs. Cullpepper's class. "Tardy! HAHAHA!" some students yelled. Ariana started to tear up in her eyes. "Shut up before I beat y'all up!" yelled Juan "Well, you know what happens when you're late to class, Ariana." said Mrs. Cullpepper. Ariana sighed and sat down. Juan turned around from his desk. "Why were you late?" he asked "I had to go to the bathroom, but I didn't know which one was the closest and ended up going to the one by the cafeteria! I had to run to class but the bell rang!" she answered.

 **1 Hour later**

 **RING RING** "Yes! Lunch! Oh, wait..." Ariana said. She walked down to the cafeteria in sadness and turned in the isolated lunch note at the front of the stage. She grabbed her sack lunch and went to the fusion room. The room was dark and the sack lunch was cold. She looked around and saw Juan sitting in one of the chairs. "Juan?" she asked. "What are you doing here? I didn't see you get an isolated lunch." "I cussed at Mrs. Cullpepper after class to get one to be with you!" Ariana blushed and sat down next to him. They fed each other until the bell rang and Juan kissed her on the cheek and went separate ways.

 **Ariana is walking home from school.**

"Laddy Da Daaaa" Ariana hummed. She opened her front door and walked in. She walked to her room and closed the door. **RIIIING RIIIING** "Who's calling me...?" **CLICK** "Hey, Ari!" yelled Juan. "Oh, hey, Juan!" Want to " _hang out_ "? Teehee, I had fun!" he said. Ariana faked a laugh. Deep inside... she was traumatized. "I can't hang out this weekend... actually..." "Aww... why?" Juan asked. "Idk...?" Ariana replied "Oh, I see..." Juan said as he hung the call. [ _Sigh..._ ] Ariana sighed... obviously...

* * *

 **The next day at school**

It was 2nd period and Ariana was in her TAT class. (A free class.) She was doing her homework she didn't do last night. She was talking to her friends when all of a sudden, they change the topic. They were talking about **boys**. Ariana thought about Juan and started thinking of what her life had come to. She told her teacher she had to go to the bathroom and walked there. She then reached into her pocket and took out a ...knife..? Ariana switched her blade and cut herself. She started to cry and every time she cried she cut herself even deeper. She kept thinking of every bad thing she had done and why her life is a mess. "W-whyyyy...?" she cried. A kid outside the bathroom heard her and ran towards the school principal's office.

* * *

 **The next class**

It was 3rd period, and Ariana was in her math class with Mrs. Cullpepper when the class phone rang. Mrs. Cullpepper walked to the phone and picked it up. "Mrs. Cullpepper." Mrs. Cullpepper said.  
"Uh-huh... Okay, she'll be right there." she said. "Ariana, the counselor needs you." "For what...?" Ariana thought out loud. Ariana walked to the counselor's office and closed the door. The room had a lot of inspirational posters. One of them said " **Listen to your MUMMIES, drugs are for** DUMMIES!". [ _Lol._ ] thought Ariana. "So," the counselor said. "I hear you have problems... Would you like to tell me about them..?" Ariana sat down in one of the chairs. She started to blush deeply. "W-well..." Ariana responded. "I-I... umm..." Ariana stuttered. "Hey, it's okay." the counselor said. Her name was Shaniqua. "You can talk to me about anything!". "Okay," answered Ariana. "Well, I did some things I'm not proud of and thought of how horrible of a person I am and..." said Ariana, in a low, soothing voice. "Huh," said Shaniqua. "What did you do that made you think of those things?" "Weeeeellll... **I HAD SEXUAL INTERCOURSE WITH JUAN HERNANDEZ THAT KIND OF TRAUMATIZED ME AND NOAH SO I DECIDED TO BECOME EMO AND CUT MYSELF IN THE BATHROOM BECAUSE I AM A DISAPPOINTMENT IN LIFE!** " Ariana yelled. She started to tear up.


End file.
